Uninvited Guests
by Lord Ironwolf
Summary: I was challenged to write a serious fantasy What do you do when you realize that by ridding the world of one evil, you unleash a far greater one?


Sir Rogath, Paladin of the Order of the Holy Gauntlet, looked around the table at the men and women he assembled for his mission and felt a surge of confidence. With companions, such as these he was sure of victory. Soon, the foulness that was the evil wizard Dalkot and the blot of disease that was the domain of Asholt would be removed from the earth at last.

He looked at each of the determined faces around the table. On his right was Sir Gerald of the Order of the Silver Shield. He was a man of average height but massively built around the shoulders due to a preference for dual wielding war hammers in battle. He had a somber disposition and was also a bit of a prude. Next to him was Olivia, one of the two mages he convinced to come along. She stood a bit on the tallish side and had short black hair. Although not thin, she had a modest figure that she overcompensated for by dressing provocatively. Upon learning of Sir Gerald's prudish streak, she made it her mission to seduce him. Rogath could not have cared less as long as it didn't interfere with the mission. Next to her was Danner, the other mage. Dressed more like a rich merchant than a wizard, he disdained the usual trapping of his profession. He was young to be in such company, but highly skilled and determined to prove his worth. At the foot of the table was Janelle, a sister from the Chapel of the Diamond Rose. If Gerald was a slight prude, he was a hedonist compared to her. Clad in severe leather and chain that gave no clue as to her figure, she was a harsh person. She declined all physical contact except when healing, which she was very good at. She never smiled, except in battle or when healing. Rogath had once seen her face as she smashed an orc's head in with her mace. Her expression was not one he's associate with a healer. There was something dark in there he felt he better not knowing about.

On the other side of the table at his left was Burk, a dwarf. He was as typical as you could imagine for a dwarf, short, massively built, braided beard and gruff in attitude. Except when he was deep in his cups, and then he was uncomfortably friendly. Proof of that was the black eye he got from trying to get a kiss from Janelle. It was almost healed. She refused to heal it herself. Personally, Rogath didn't actively hate non-humans but preferred to have nothing to do with them. He was also very practical when it came to achieving his goals though. Since it was probable they would be underground at some point, he felt a dwarf was necessary to have along. That and the fact there were few that could match a dwarf in axe work or steadfastness in battle. And that brought him to the last person at the table, Gweneth the Elf. If you needed an expert archer, you hired and elf and that was all there was to that. The thing that bothered Rogath about Gweneth was that even after a month of associating with 'him', he was still not sure exactly what sex 'he' was. Slender, even for an elf, he dressed in non-defining clothes and offered no distinct clues. It seemed to amuse him to keep everyone guessing. In the end, it didn't matter to him after the elf proved he could shoot a copper out from between his fingers at thirty paces.

"So, any questions before we leave tomorrow?" Rogath didn't think there would be, but he also didn't want any surprises once on the way.

There was a brief silence and then Gerald spoke up, "I still don't understand. If this place is such a cesspit of evil, why haven't any of the local Lords done anything about it? They can't all be too scared to act."

Rogath sighed and prepared to go ever this point, yet again. Sir Gerald was a good man but sometimes he was as dense as his hammers. "That answer may seem too simple of an answer, but it is the only answer that makes any sense. I've been to all the local Lords asking for aid in this quest and they all turned me down. If Dalkot had any direct control over them or if their courts over run with evil influences, I would have known. It's one of the things a Paladin can detect. We can sense evil, and there was no more than you would usually find when you get a group of palace courtiers together. They have to be afraid of retribution. That's the only thing that makes sense."

Danner spoke up, "Since you know they're not evil, have you considered they're telling the truth? It's said that the evil creatures that dwell in Asholt don't cross the border into their realms so if they're not causing trouble, why provoke them?" Danner wasn't trying to be difficult, he just was not going to let any discussion pass by without his voice being heard.

"I find that as hard to believe as Gerald is to believe they're all cowards. Evil feeds on the living and the helpless. It's impossible to believe that they don't or won't cross the borders when they have a safe haven to retreat to. The Lords must be hushing the incidents up some how to keep there from being a panic."

"Just mentioning it."

Burk spoke up, "Furst of all, let ma say you're paying ma enough that I'm not changing me mind, but Danner's got a point. You can't hush up ever ting bad dat happens and according to da local tavern talk, no nasties venture across the border. Ah may make some poor choices after a few pints," he shot a quick glance toward Janelle, " but ma hearing is plenty good. Word is that Dalkot says no trespassing and so the nasties stay put. Inside the borders of Asholt his word is law and none, and ah do mean none, disobey him. Did you know that there are villages and towns in Asholt? It's not just a wilderness overrun with evil monsters running loose everywhere. There is even a capitol city called Vilmere."

"I'm aware of all that. That's why we're heading overland directly to his keep. The wretch's that live those places have to be in such constant terror that they'd betray us in a heartbeat it they though it would keep them safe."

"What ya may not be aware of is that they are very orderly, crime free places."

Janelle sneered from her end of the table, "If you believe such blatant lies you're incredibly naïve for a dwarf. Evil does not foment order. If there's no crime, it's because everyone it too terrified to consider it. Not because there is any real law enforced."

"Am afraid Ah'll have ta argue that one. There is trade between 'ere and Vilmere and it's

pretty profitable. Merchants talk as much as anyone else when dey drinks. Here's da ting though, all attempts at banditry inside Asholt have ended up with heads on stakes near da border. There tis not a Thieves Guild chapter in Vilmere. All attempts to establish one have ended up with more heads on stakes at da border. Apparently, dey take crime very seriously there. And here's the part that really offends ma sensibilities, the undead walk the streets freely."

Janelle glared at him, "Why should you find that especially offensive?"

He smiled at her, "Because according to da gossip in the market, they are the City Watch."

"That's ludicrous!" Janelle rose from her seat. "How could you even consider believing such an impossible lie?"

"Because if he can do it, it's perfect. Tink about it. They never need to rest, don't need to be fed or paid. And worst of all, they can't be bribed!"

Olivia let out a throaty chuckle, "The fact that they are dead and an abomination to all living things doesn't bother you but the fact that they can't be bribed does?"

"Of course," he smiled rakishly, "Tis just not natural. Ah like to get drunk and a few coins slipped to da watch sergeant usually lets me be on my way. That won't work if they got no use for money and can't be bribed."

Before anyone could work up a good laugh or an outburst of rage over it, Rogath slammed the flat of his hand down on the table top thunderously. "Enough! Does anyone have any questions on how we're going to do this or what their tasks are?" He glared at everyone on the room.

Unfazed by the glare, Gweneth spoke up for the first time, "We all understand our roles and what you expect of us," 'he' said melodiously, "but I would like to know, is this personal? None of the local Lords have a complaint, the lands are peaceful enough, for human lands, and there is no evidence of any larger scheme or threat. What is the source of this burning hatred for this wizard? I understand that Paladins oppose evil wherever they find it, but we seem to be going quite out of our way to oppose this one. And if he is keeping all the nightmares inside his borders, isn't that a good thing?"

Rogath inhaled deeply to bellow at the elf, but before he did so he got his anger under control an just exhaled gustily. "The answer to that question is a two sided coin. No, he has never done anything to me or anyone under my protection. In that regard, no, this is not personal. However, if there is one thing that is consistent about evil beings and power, it is that they don't just sit around complacent and do nothing. Since establishing his realm out of that wasteland, he has done nothing but gather more and more evil creatures to him. He has to be building up forces in preparation of taking over all the surrounding lands. It's what evil always does. My burning passion in this is to kill him before his plans, whatever they are, are complete and thousands are massacred because they refused to see the threat. Does that satisfy you?"

Gweneth smiled, "Actually it does. Thank you for the explanation."

"Does anyone else need anything explained?" He asked in a tone that made it clear that no one should. Not surprisingly, no one spoke up. "Good. Everyone get a good night's rest, we head out before dawn." The meeting broke and everyone separated. Danner and Janell headed up the stairs to what he was certain to be separate rooms. Burk headed for a table in the general tap room and loudly demanded 2 flagons of ale. Olivia and Gerald stayed behind and seemed to be having a serious, quite talk. Gweneth on the other hand, said since it was the last night in a civilized place, 'he' was going out to seek some amusements but said also that he would be ready to travel and be refreshed in the morning. Rogath sighed and shook his head, Well, he thought, they were all grown adults and they knew what he expected of them. He went up to his own room to pray for strength before turning in because he felt he was really going to need it in the morning. None of them noticed the innkeeper handing a written message to one of his sons and that son riding off into the night.

As it turned out, he need not have worried. They met in the common room as planned and Rogath settled up with the owner while everyone else finished breakfast. Even though Burk had been up late drinking, he tore into his breakfast with gusto, only his red rimmed eyes betraying any effect of the night before. Danner was eating quickly, eager to be on the way. Janell was trying to have a quite breakfast but an early morning drunk was making himself difficult with her. Olivia and Gerald sat close together. She was dressed more modest than usual this morning and had an air of possessiveness toward Gerald. Gerald was being stoic as usual but was not making his usual attempt to keep some space between them. Rogath suspected he had just paid for a room that was not used, but that was of small import and really, none of his business. Conspicuous by 'his' absence was Gweneth. Before he could go upstairs to check, Gweneth came in through the front door. "Sorry I'm late. I decided to have a 'second breakfast' at the Silver Chain." The Silver Chain was an upscale brothel in the rich part of town. Rogath had no delusions about what he had for 'second breakfast', but it still did not answer the gender question as the Silver Chain was noted for attending to the needs of both sexes.

A loud screech of pain drew everyone's attention to where Janell had the early morning drunk in a painful arm lock. She was actually smiling as she leaned close spoke softly into his ear, "Now. Repeat after me, 'No means NO."

Rogath turned away, he had seen what was happening and the drunk was getting what he deserved. Soon the drunk was reduced to a whimpering mess on the floor and Janell returned to her breakfast. When everyone was done eating, they set off with no further delay.

Later, after a leisurely, uneventful breakfast in the realm of Asholt, Dalkot was handed the message sent by the innkeeper. At first glance Dalkot did not appear to be a wizard so much as a fairly wealthy nobleman. No long flowing robes with mystic symbols but more along the lines of a richly embroidered tunic and fine trousers tucked into expensive boots. Nor did he appear to be an old man, but rather appeared to be in his low thirties and physically fit despite being actually over 130. His surroundings also reflected that impression of nobility rather than wizardry. The room was well lit, clean, and if a comparison was made, more tastefully decorated than some neighboring courts. After reading the note, he nodded to the servant that brought it and gave him instructions to have his lieutenants gather in the conference room.

Shortly, he entered the room where his lieutenants were waiting. Four of the six seats were occupied. No one rose when he entered, not out of disrespect (which could be fatal) but simply because Dalkot felt it was a needless formality. He took his seat at the head of the table and got straight to business. "I've received word that we can expect visitors soon. Baron Drent," he nodded at the remaining empty seat, "will receive his instructions after sundown." Everyone nodded in agreement; after all, the Baron was a vampire. He gestured to a well-muscled, bare chested and quite hairy individual on his left, "Jack, as soon as we know the route they're taking, send some wolves to harass them. No werewolves from your pack, normal wolves." He thought for a moment, "but go ahead and make them big ones." He turned to the thin shallow faced man in loose dark robes seated next to him, "Thath, they're probably expecting to encounter all sorts of undead wandering freely about so let's not disappoint them." The necromancer said nothing but simply expressionlessly nodded his head slowly in reply. Next was the priestly looking man with the shaven head, "Krieg, set up unholy wards in all the usual places. I want them channeled along the usual route for people coming from that direction. They will avoid the wards to keep from alerting us to their presence." He smiled slightly at the irony of that.

"It will be done, my Lord," was the calm, measured reply.

"And you Captain," he addressed the only man in the room wearing armor, "see to it that they encounter at least one patrol, possibly several. Make sure the men are expendable. I'm quite certain that these pure and noble adventurers will want to slaughter them all to make sure we're not warned that they are coming." Appreciative chuckles floated up from around the table except for Thath who just shook his head.

Dalkot turned serious once more, "I'll leave the details up to each of you but remember, send enough force to be a challenge but not so much to kill any of them or turn them back. I want all of them to arrive here. And remember, only after they cross the border. Questions?"

Jack asked, "If you want them all to arrive alive, why not then just let them come on in and not put anything in their way?"

"You lack imagination Jack," he smiled cruelly, "if it was too easy they'd think it was a trap." This time, even Thath chuckled.

They went cross country to Asholt and for the first 3 days the trip was remarkedly uneventful. Complete watches were kept every night and they went by peacefully. It did not escape Rogath's notice that Sir Gerald and Olivia laid out their bedrolls side by side and by morning it usually ended up as one bedroll. He still did not consider it his business except for how it might affect the mission. He would keep an eye on them. None of them noticed the shadow with slightly glowing red eyes that settled into the trees above them every night.

That peace was shattered on the fourth night, the last one before they entered Asholt. Just after their evening meal, a blood curdling howl rent the deepening twilight. It was answered several times and they barely had time to arm and set before the wolves were on them. The encounter was brief, but violent. Six wolves the size of small ponies lay broken, rent, and fried when all was said and done. Rogath turned to address the group, "Do any of you still think that Dalkot keeps everything on his side of the border? Wolves like this can only come from one place. It's only going to get tougher from here." No one doubted that he was right.

A week later, battered, a bit battle weary and with their gear a little torn up here and there, but physically sound thanks to Janell, Rogath and his party members finally reached the estate of Dalkot. It was not a brooding, impenetrable castle like you would expect from a dominating evil power, but a mansion house surrounded by a low wall. "I don't like it." Danner said as he observed the estate. "For a powerful wizard, I would have expected something a bit harder to get into. A war band of Orcs wouldn't have a problem getting over those walls."

Gweneth answered him before anyone else could, "Considering what is waiting for anyone who gets in, I can see why he isn't too concerned about keeping anyone out. That's the home of a man that fears nothing. That also explains how easy it was to get here. He's sure to be expecting us."

Danner looked aghast at 'him'; "You call that easy? He can't be expecting us, we killed every group of undead and packs of vile creatures we encountered. Every patrol of humans was taken out to the last man. We skirted around every place that we detected wards. There was no one left to go tell him we were here and no tripped wards. He can't know we're here."

"Yes, easy. For all that is land is supposed to be a pest hole of evil with monsters roaming freely, we have yet to meet something we couldn't handle. We're either the greatest adventures to walk the planet or we're being let in. I say he's expecting us and we're being let in."

"Don't be an idiot. The fact that we haven't run into anything we can't handle only proves he's not expecting us. If he knew we were he we would have had to face a lot more."

"Unless he wants us to get inside."

Rogath cut them off before they could argue further. "Expected or not, we've come too far to turn back now. We'll wait here until full dark and then enter by that small gate on the back wall. We head for the main building and after we get detected, and we eventually will, we kill anything that gets in our way. We'll either run Dalkot down or he'll come to us."

The assault on the gate wasn't much of an assault. Gweneth took out both of the sentries on the outside from well past what most people would consider practical range. Qweneth was boosted to the top of the wall and quietly dispatched the two guards on the inside before scrambling over the top. He quickly opened the gate and let everyone in. They were able to enter the villa through a patio door that was suspiciously unlocked. The patio led to an unlighted library and from there to a well-lit, but curiously empty entryway lined with doors and sweeping stairs that led up to a second level balcony.

As they crept into the open area a well-dressed noble stepped up the railing of the second level balcony. "Good evening. I was holding off on dinner until you arrived. For a while I thought I was going to have to dine without you."

Burk leaned close to Danner and whispered harshly, "Do ya still tink we're not expected?" Danner said nothing but instead activated the anti-magic barrier he had prepared for when the confrontation with Dalkot came. Olivia followed suit and quickly there was a shimmering wall of energy between the party and the wizard.

Rogath shouted his defiance up at Dalkot, "We're ready for you. We're shielded against your foul magic. Your foulness ends tonight!"

Dalkot laughed as several of the doors opened and servants stepped through to throw glass bottles at the group. The fragile bottles smashed and a bluish-green vapor swirled up from their feet. Rogath coughed and felt himself passing out. Before blackness took him, he heard Dalkot say, "Magic, yes. Alchemy, I don't think so much so."

Rogath woke up naked in a comfortable bed covered with a clean sheet and had a slight headache. "Ah, you're awake." Said a masculine voice nearby. Rogath sat up quickly and tried to stand but a wave of dizziness forced him back on to the bed. The speaker was a middle-aged male servant sitting in a chair by the window. "It's always like that at first. Take a few deep breaths and hear me out before you do anything rash. There are no weapons or armor in this room. I won't try to keep you from leaving but that new collar you're wearing will kill you the instant you leave the villa." Rogath reached up to his neck and discovered that he did indeed have a new collar and that there did not seem to be any latches on it he could undo. He glared silently at the man. "You can take me hostage if you want to but the Master will just kill me so I am really of no use for that sort of thing. Now then," he stood up and picked up an unremarkable, but well-made robe from a nearby table and held so that Rogath could put it on. "Dinner is waiting and I won't try to force you to go. But you might as well go down to it as you will die if you try to escape and stay hungry if you stay here. If you stay here you also won't find out why you're still alive." Many things went through Rogath's mind but it was the last thing he said that made him stand up and accept the robe.

He fastened the robe about him and went into the hallway. In the hallway, the others were gathered dressed in simple robes as well with servants standing a discreet distance away. Everyone seemed a bit uncomfortable dressed as they were but none more so than Janell. The robe could not hide what her armor did and that was a much fuller and shapelier figure than any of them had suspected. "Well, it looks like you were all told the same thing I was, so let's go get dinner and find out why we're still alive." The servant from Rogaths room led the way.

They were escorted down to the dining hall where Dalkot and his lieutenants were already seated and waiting. In addition to his usual lieutenants there was also a strikingly beautiful woman with raven black hair in a revealing red dress seated next to him. Dalkot stood and gestured to the group, "Please be seated. After dinner, we'll talk business." He did not bother to make any introductions.

Rogath spoke for all of them, "We don't want to be part of any of your games. Tell us what you want with us and be done with it."

Dalkot sighed dramatically, "Your choice is simple, you can stand there and be pouty and hungry or you can sit and eat. Either way, you won't find out until after I finish my meal. Since I waited for you, it would be rude if you didn't accept my invitation to dine."

Silence prevailed for a moment and the Burk spoke up and went to have a seat. "To hell wit it. Ah didn't expect to wake up at all and sitting down to dinner tis a lot better than a lota things that could have happened to me by now." Slowly, everyone took a seat and dinner was served. Although they all sat at the same table, there was a distinct space separating Rogath's party from Dalkot and his lieutenants. Dishes of beef and poultry were served along with various soups and vegetables. As each dish was served the server tasted a small sample to reassure the guests that the food was not poisoned.

As he ate, Rogath studied the diners at Dalkots' end of the table. Telling who was what was not overly difficult. There was no doubt who Dalkot was. The woman seated next to him was obviously a favored mistress. The next three couldn't have been more obvious even if they held up signs, a military commander, a dark priest and a necromancer. The hairy one with poor table manners had to be a lycanthrope of some kind. That left the pale aristocrat looking gentleman. He pondered for a moment and then realized that that person was not eating; only drinking from a chalice that was kept in a warming server near his seat. The liquid left a red stain on the aristocrat's lips before he fastidiously wiped it away and Rogath was suddenly certain it was not mulled red wine. A chill went down his spine, vampire.

He grimaced as he re realized he was doing a threat assessment purely out of habit and how futile it was. The only one that mattered was Dalkot and weaponless and with this collar on, there was nothing he could do about it.

Halfway through the main course Danner spoke up and addressed Dalkot, "I'm a bit confused. You have such a reputation for evil and yet you seem so, civilized."

Dalkot set down his knife and fork and said, "Let me end your confusion, please stand up." Danner did so and faced Dalkot expectantly. Dalkot stood as well and made a gesture and spoke an arcane word and a beam of brilliant green energy shot from his finger and struck Danner in the chest burning a hole clean through. "There, no more confusion." He said smugly, and then he returned his attention back to his meal. Danner's body was removed from the hall and the rest of the meal passed in silence and with considerably less enthusiasm than before among the 'guests'.

Eventually the dinner was finished and the dishes and silverware (knives were counted and taken back from the diners that tried to secret them away) were removed. "And now down to business." Dalkot said. The woman in red had been had been throwing seductive glances at Burk all through dinner. Without looking at Dalkot, she asked, "Darling, do you mind if I have a dessert first?"

"Certainty, business can wait for a moment." She gracefully stood and slinked her way toward the dwarf as he regarded her warily. He flinched a little as she touched his cheek but then smiled and leaned into the caress. There was no resistance when she bent to kiss him. Rogath recoiled in horror as the dwarf's hair began to quickly go grey. Bat like wings emerged from her back and delicate horns perturbed from her hair. When the succubus stood up and returned to her seat, Burk's withered husk slid to the floor. Servants quickly removed the body.

Jack decided that now was a good time to speak up. "My Lord, do you mind if I have a dessert too?" The looks he had been giving Olivia during dinner were not just suggestive, but outright leers. "I would like to make puppies with that one."

Olivia bolted up from her chair and shouted "You wouldn't dare!"

Dalkot only laughed and said, "Amazing. Despite all evidence to the contrary, you seem to have forgotten where you are and who I am. Yes Jack, you may make puppies."

Jack leapt out of his chair and began to transform into his half wolf form. Olivia tried to back away but Jack was upon her too quickly for her to escape and he tore at her robe, shredding it.

"JACK!" Dalkot bellowed and Jack cringed.

"But master, you said I could."

"We've talked about this. NOT at the dinner table."

"Oh, yes, sorry." He grabbed her by the hair and dragged her into the hallway and didn't bother to close the door. When the screams started, Gerald tried to go to her but the collar around his neck started to glow and he fell to the floor choking. The screams and growls coming from the hall left little doubt about what was happening. The former got weaker the latter got louder until the one fell silent and the other ended in a long howl. Jack came back into the room in his completely human form. He was wiping blood from his face with a strip of what was once part of Olivia's robe. "No puppies, I got carried away again."

Gerald recovered enough to grind out, "I'll kill you."

Jack gave out a barking laugh, "Ha! I'd like to see you try."

Dalkot regarded Gerald, "Apparently, you had feelings for the woman. Well, we don't want anyone to accuse me of being a poor host." He waved his hand and Gerald's collar popped off.

Jack had just enough time to say "Wut?" before Gerald was on him. A fist only slightly softer than the hammers he usually welds smashed into Jack's face with enough force to dislodge teeth. Jack was knocked off his feet and slid a goodly distance across the floor on his back. When he sprang back up he was transforming back into a half wolf again. Gerald brought up his left arm to block the attack and Jack bit into his arm while clawing at Gerald's ribs. A strong right hook into Jacks solar plexus was enough to make Jack give up his grip on Gerald's arm. Gerald surged forward and his powerful arms fastened on to Jack and began to crush him in a vice like embrace. Jack bit savagely into Gerald's shoulder and clawed at his stomach with his hind legs opening up horrible wounds. They wrestled across the floor and Jack began to weaken. He transformed into human form and grated out, "Even if you crush me I won't die. You don't have any silver."

Gerald smiled through his pain, "You bit me. I'm infected with the curse. I have heard that were creatures can be killed by one of their own. Let's see if that's true" Jack struggled briefly as he realized the truth and then there was a loud crack as his spine broke and his body went limp and he died. Gerald continued to squeeze for a moment more and then released Jack's broken body and then died himself.

Dalkot stood and applauded loudly, "Now that is entertainment you just can't get every day."

As the servants got busy removing bodies and cleaning up the blood Rogath could see clearly what was happening. They were all going to die in arbitrary ways and he was going to be saved for last. His suspicions were confirmed as the pale aristocrat who had only been drinking red 'wine' during dinner turned to Dalkot and simply asked, "May I?"

At Dalkot's nod he gracefully rose and walked straight to Gweneth. His eyes changed from steel blue to glowing red and when he smiled he revealed his fangs. Gweneth was transfixed and unable to put up any resistance even tilted 'his' head back after the collar popped off. Baron Drent bent down and bit into the proffered neck. He fed noisily and when he finished he let the corps slide to the floor with a deep sigh of satisfaction. "It's been so long since I've had pure Elf. Thank you my Lord." He turned and regarded Rogath with a smile, "It's been a while since I had any Paladin as well."

Rogath recoiled from the vampire and desperately tried to use his Paladin ability to summon a holy aura to repel the creature. Much to his amazement, it worked. He was immediately encased in a shimmering light that caused the vampire to hiss furiously at him and leap back several feet. With a surge of confidence he stood quickly, and almost as quickly sat back down again as the collar began to choke him. As he choked his concentration faded and the holy aura faded with it. The Baron smiled wickedly and approached him with his fangs bared.

"Baron, return to your seat." Dalkot's voice was flat, unemotional, and uncompromising. The Baron glared at Dalkot as he continued, "You taunted a Paladin and you got what you deserved. You've had your treat but now you're interfering." His voice stopped being flat and unemotional and took on a slight hint of menace, "And you don't want to be interfering, do you?"

Baron Drent mastered himself with a visible effort, cast one more hate-filled look at Rogath, and then bowed to Dalkot, "Of course not my Lord." And he returned to his seat with such exaggerated dignity as if to say he was doing it of his own free will, not because he was ordered to. Neither Dalkot nor anyone else in the room was fooled.

When Gwyneth's body was removed the robe fell open. Rogath glanced at the body and thought to himself that at least that question has finally been answered, not that it mattered anymore.

As the Baron returned to his seat Dalkot acknowledged the vampire with a nod and then said, "Now that the entertainment is complete, let's get down to business.

"Now then Janelle, how would you like to join me as one of my minions?"

"Why would I consider such a thing?" She sneered at him.

"You can stop pretending for one thing. You and the entire group have been under observation since you started out. Healing gives you satisfaction but causing pain brings you pleasure. Join me and you can take whatever delight you want in inflicting pain on others, subject to my rules of course, and no one will say anything of it. Think of it, you can break someone's leg and then heal it and break it again all day long and not a word will be said." He smiled at her benevolently, "Consider where you are. There are people here who take great pleasure in having pain inflicted on them and make no excuses for it. I know of several people that would dearly love to be beaten and tortured and then healed before they go home. There is also always someone that deserves to get what is inflicted on them. I suspect you would enjoy seeing that they got it."

She stared blankly at him for a moment and then smiled warmly (probably for the first time in her life) "I accept. It will be nice not pretending anymore." Her collar popped off and she moved to a chair at Dalkot's end of the table.

"And that leaves you, Paladin Rogath." He said in a slow measured tone.

"I will never serve you!" He blasted back.

"Before we get back to that statement, I would like you to do something for me. As you have discovered, your Paladin abilities are not inhibited by your collar. Please go ahead and do whatever it is that you do to determine if someone is telling the truth."

"Why?"

"Because of who I am you're predisposed to believe everything I say is a lie. I have a number of things to say that you're going to find unpleasant at the least, and I want you to know that I am telling the truth. You can always refuse, in which case I'll just kill you out of hand and you'll die in ignorance. The choice is yours."

Rogath sneered, "You're going to kill me anyway so why is it important that I believe anything you say? Do you think you can torture me with truth?"

He chuckled, "Actually, I think I can, you up to the challenge? Also, whether or not I kill you depends on how you handle the truth."

Rogath considered a defiant reply but in the end his curiosity got the better of him. Besides, fate was a fickle creature, perhaps a way yet would present itself for him to accomplish his goal. He concentrated and then nodded to Dalkot.

"I am not secretly building an army for conquest. I have no plans to invade anyone. I enforce my borders, any person or monster that crosses them gets punished by me. My hair is blue. I tossed that last one in there so you could tell the difference and believe your ability is working."

Rogath felt as if he was stabbed with a knife in his stomach. His whole justification for coming here was to stop Dalkot before he unleashed his horror on the world. The knife twisted. "You came here to murder me. I have committed no specific crime beyond my borders, I have never been tried in a court of law, and there are no bounties on my head. And yet despite that you decided that my life should end at any costs."

"But you're evil!"

"I won't deny it."

"Evil craves power and is never satisfied with what it has. It always craves more."

"Now that is where you are both right and wrong. I craved power and did a great many despicable things to get it. I now have that power. Within my borders my word is law." He laughed, "By the 11 Hells, my whimsy is law around here. But yes, I am evil and I am satisfied with what I have."

Rogath knew he was telling the truth. But it went against everything he knew from a lifetime of fighting evil. Evil was never satisfied with what it had! But he knew he was not lying.

"Here's another one to chew on, let's see if you can swallow this. All of your companions that died tonight died because you brought them here."

"They knew and accepted the risk."

"True enough, but without you convincing them to come, they would never have been here. Yes, I killed them or permitted them to die, but you are the reason they were here. Their deaths are on you. The elf and the dwarf became treats for my favored minions. The two mages had to die because I won't tolerate rivals in my domain. I let Jack have his way with the woman not as a treat but to provoke the burly knight you brought. He was supposed to just beat him savagely before he died. It was a bit of a surprise when he killed Jack, but Jack was going to be replaced soon anyway. Those wolves attacked you on the wrong side of the border and Jack knew that, and that was not the first time he let them stray. I really do enforce my laws and he ignored them too often. Actually, it's rather convenient that your man killed him. My hands are clean of it and that should eliminate any animosity his pack would have had for me if I did it myself. When the pack sends me a new Alpha, I'm sure he will be compliant with my rules.

"One last brutal truth before we get to where I'm going. The reason I'm satisfied with what I have is that I've learned the secret of power. It's so simple yet so incomprehensible to most people. Pay attention and listen; the more power you have, the less of it you should use. I can see by the look on your face that you think that's insane.

"Consider, if I unleashed a hoard of monsters on the neighboring lands I could very well conquer them and hold them totally under my control. But then what? Lands over run by monsters don't usually have very good economies afterwards. To keep those lands I would need money to raise even larger armies to take more lands to pay for the armies I have, and the cycle goes on. Eventually armies will be raised against me to drive me back and bands of do-gooders such as yourself will make killing me their life's work. Sound familiar? By not starting that cycle, by keeping monsters on my side of the border and keeping to what I already own, I don't have to worry about retaliatory armies because there is nothing to retaliate against. As a bonus, nearby realms won't even consider joining any alliances to wipe me out just on principle because," and smile at this, "I'm such a good neighbor. Don't look at me like that. I really am. I don't take part in any of their petty politics and they all know it. Any problems with monsters they have don't come from me and on the rare occasion that they do, I settle the matter without any fuss."

"You came here to murder me but have you ever considered what will happen if you succeeded? This domain is a sanctuary and home to all variety of evil and foul creatures. The reason they do not trouble any of the neighboring domains is because I forbid it. Kill me and the restraints are off and they are free to carry their depredations out anywhere and wherever they choose. Thousands, if not tens of thousands of innocent people will die if you kill me. It will take decades to put down everything that spews forth. In that light, is my death such a great benefit to humanity? While I live, those innocent people are all safe. Seriously, what did you think would happen to all those creatures when I died? Did you really think they would just slink away to dark places without bothering anyone?"

Rogath was now numb to the pain that the truth of what he planned to do would result in. Instead he was fighting a slowly losing battle with nausea. Paladins rid the world of evil, not unleash it, and that is what he had nearly done. He wanted to be renowned for killing Dalkot and making the world a safer place. He knew now exactly how he would have been remembered, as the fool that unleashed the horror that slaughtered thousands. Incredibly, not doing what he set out to do was the best action to take, and it sickened him. The real question now, was what next?

Dalkot rose from his chair and came down to where Rogath was seated. "Sadly, not everyone obeys all the time, like Jack. And that is why I want you to accept my employ. You would be perfect as my instrument of retribution on any and all that defy me by crossing the borders or ignoring my rule. You'd be doing what Paladins do naturally, kill monsters. The only difference would be that you only kill the ones I tell you to."

He took a dagger from his belt and took Rogath's hand and put it in it. Rogaths collar popped off. "Decide. Kill me and purge the word of my evil presence and in so doing release a horde of evil upon all the neighboring lands. Or work for me to rid those same lands of the monsters that defy me and prey on innocent blood, and so doing, keep those lands safe. Since I'm feeling benevolent, I will give you a third option. Return to where you came from and tell everyone the truths I've revealed to you. You will have all of your weapons and armor returned and a safe escort to the border."

"Did you forget I'm still detecting lies?"

"All right, it's not out of benevolence that I'm also offering to let you go. The truth is having these 'dinner parties' a couple of times a year is getting a bit wearisome. If you choose to go, please tell people there is not only no need to kill me to prevent some disaster, but killing me will expedite the disaster they want to prevent".

Every fiber of his being told him that evil must be purged at all costs and to plunge the dagger into the wizard's heart. He had never considered the cost of victory in this quest though. It was simply too high. Things were much clearer now. Killing the wizard would unleash a hoard of monsters, so if the hoard was dealt with first, there would be no consequence to innocent lives when he did kill the wizard. He placed the dagger down on the table and told Dalkot he would leave. He did not tell him that he would be back with an army large enough to finish the task.


End file.
